


The leftover MPreg chapters

by LadyJane_BBJFE



Series: mPreg satire series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJane_BBJFE/pseuds/LadyJane_BBJFE
Summary: Officially, the MPreg Satire ended with chapter V, but I couldn't stop writing it. These are some unofficial additional chapters to that series.





	

Chapter VI

 **Original Author's note:** I think this may just become a monster. I needed a break from life, what can I say... the story officially ended with Chapter 5.  
________________________________________

 

**BiggestBJFanEVER writes:**

So then Brain and Justin were soooooo happy in their house in the suburbs with the babies. The babies would wake up in the night and cry, and it was real funny cause Justin slept like he was dead but Brian would here them on the monitor and get up and run and have to take care of them cause Brianna was the biggest crier of them all! Justin woke up once and did not feel his baby in bed with him so he went to the nursery and Brain was holding Brianna and Justine which Justin new who each one was cause they had different color outfit for each baby and Brain was asleep in the rocking chair and Justin went over and sat down next to the rocking chair and put his chin on Brain’s knee and sobbed. The brunet woke up and said, “Geez, Sunshine, I just got one baby to stop crying how do I have to get you to stop to?” and the artist said “I am just so happy and you no how to get me to stop!!” And they kissed and Brain said “ILU” and Justin was so happy!

**Jane writes:**

Brian woke up, and shifted restlessly, putting a hand on his stomach. 

“You’re not fat,” Justin mumbled, not even opening his eyes.

“Did you hear something?”

“Yeah, it was the baby monitor. Emmett’s changing One of Three.”

“How do you know?”

“He whispers into the monitor what’s going on.” 

“Since when?”

“Since I asked him to. I like to know what’s up with my babies.”

Brian stared at the ceiling. “What’s the point of a nanny if we can’t turn the stupid thing off and pretend we’re not parents?”

Justin turned onto his side, placed his hand on Brian’s hip. “You’d never deny them, don’t give me that.” His hand started moving lower. “And, as the doctor said, another good reason to be thankful that you don't have a vagina, no need to wait the requisite time period for this…”

Five minutes later, the monitor squawked, and Emmett’s voice came through, loud and clear. “Uh, guys, you know, this thing works both ways… not that I really mind… in fact, it’s really quite entertaining…”

Brian picked up the monitor, yanked the cord out of the socket, and hurled it across the room. 

 

Chapter VII

**BiggestBJFanEVER writes:**

So Justin drove home one day and found his brunet weeping on the coach. “OMG brain baby what is wrong?” he said, leaping into the ad execs lap.

“Jus… I… I…” 

Justin looked around. “Were are the babies?” he asked. 

“Linds has them, her and mel have them… I… I…” brain choked. 

Justin sh’d him, and then he kissed him. He licks all the tears that are falling down brian’s face so that his lips are glittering. The blond could not resist that! before brain knew it, he was on his back, powerless to resist he was crying to hard. Justin took off his his pants and undid his zipper, and he stared deep into brians hazel orbs as he sank into the hot hole of flesh. the ad exec gasped and he could not resist and he rapped his legs around the artist’s waist as he sank into him. “oh baby oh, baby…” brain gasps out. “but, wait, we might, we might make another baby!”

“Or three, if we are lucky,” justin answered, before his tongue penetrated and dueled with brain’s even as he pumped up and down like an oil rig. which all too soon spurted. the artist could never control himself inside his all time luv!!

But Brian kept crying too even as he erupted in an orgasm that had him screaming so loud he woke the uptight neighbors cause him and Jus lived in a neighborhood that was full of uptight heterosexuals and you know they never could of had the kind of luv that the blond and brunet have.

“Now baby,” Justin said when he pulled himself out of the ad exec. Brian sprawled, his hand dramatically over his eyes, he stayed naked. Justin watched his cum ooze out of brain’s hole and he would a done him again but they never talk and they had to talk.

“O baby,” Brian sobbed, “I had to send the babies away because I was trying to feed them all at once and you usually do it but you had to accept your lifetime achievement from the PIFA Institute of Fine Arts and I got so upset and, and…”

“Oh baby,” Justin murmured, terrified to the depth of his sole.

“I yelled at Brianna!” Brian sobbed, moving to bury his head in Justins lap.

Justin gasped and stroked Brian’s hair. that was bad. “That is bad,” he scolded his ad exec, “but I have an idea even if you do not like it.”

Brian raised his shining eyes. He knew his sunshine would help him. 

“Since Daphne just got her psychiatry license you can go make an appointment to go see her. You can talk to her about all the ways your dad yelled at you and you can get out the demons.”

“OMG baby that is suck a good idea!!” Brain was so happy!! He knew daphne would help them! “You half to come with me.”

“I will come with you,” Justin teased to him, kissing him again. He wanted to make more babies! but he was glad Brian had not yelled at Michelle. She was so sensitive. 

 

**Jane writes:**

“This sucks.” Brian folded his arms over his chest, staring down at the notice.

Justin leaned over his shoulder, plastering himself across Brian’s back, rubbing his hard-on against his thigh.

“Ain’t gonna happen, Sunshine,” Brian tossed out. “I told you. Never again.” 

“So? We’ll be careful.”

“Yeah. That’s what you said last time.”

“It’s not like they overwhelm us anyway,” Justin said to him. It was true. Emmett was the best nanny ever. Brian saw the babies for three hours a day, one an hour, one at a time. He preferred to think they were a single entity. "I am ready to see the collective," he would tell Emmett, who would sigh, "I know, Brian, we do this every day at four." 

Brian shifted against the counter, pretending to shrug Justin off, but for some reason his lover just settled more comfortably into the curve of his back. “Not too much contact with the children, not too little, just right. It’s like being royalty.”

“Not exactly Princess Di,” Justin grumped. He saw the babies a lot more than Brian did. He kept forgetting which one was which. But at least he watched Emmett change their diapers. 

“You’re princess enough for both of us.”

“Anyway…” Justin said, dismissing the babies, rubbing himself in circles against Brian’s hamstring. He felt it twitch, and worked his hard-on higher, moving toward the sensitive inner thigh. Brian was wearing soft sweat pants. He shifted his legs slightly apart. “So what is it?” Justin asked, hoping that Brian hadn’t noticed that slight accommodation, despite what he had said. 

“It’s a notice.” Brian’s back arched slightly as Justin placed his hands on his middle back, rubbed circles, matching movements above and below.

“Of…” Like pulling teeth, but Justin could do this all day. Or for the next twelve minutes, after which he was going to need to do more.

Brian couldn’t miss the soft lips pressed against his neck, at the nape, one and a half inch beneath the ear, and hissed in his breath. That was the spot… 

“A notice to see an anger management specialist.” 

“Huh. That incident?” 

“Yeah…” He wanted to sound pissed. He was pissed. So why had that come out so softly? 

He had every right to be pissed. It wasn't really his fault. They’d been driving back from the diner, with Emmett and the babies in back. All three babies crying. The cop who had stopped them didn’t appreciate Brian’s bitch slap. Well, what did he expect? First there was Justin talking him into this little family THING, with Debbie cooing and every single Liberty Avenue denizen coming in for a glimpse of the royal family, then driving home maybe five miles over the speed limit, and the cop car’s flashing lights making the demon spawn… uh, children more upset, and a fifteen minute delay while the cop diddled himself or whatever the fuck he was doing back there, and then the cop’s laughing his ass off once he realized whom he had stopped. In a utility vehicle. With the little family. The fall of the great Brian Kinney. Especially since said cop had been the trick Brian had kicked out of the loft for Justin during the early days. The now-cop’s one shot at the legend. Dusted. Revenge time. There was Brian's real crime. For which he had been dragged to court. Arrested for not fucking someone. Huh.

“I’m recommending anger management. After which, this will be expunged from your record,” the judge had told Brian. 

But Brian was not angry now. Hm. Maybe that would do. He’d just get Justin to fuck him right before his sessions. Then this anger management therapist, Rachel Manning… how did he know that name… Oh hell. He’d gone to school with the woman. She hated him. That figured. But this was fine. This was all just fine. Kind of hard not to be fine, when Justin started moving his hips, his pelvis pushing softly against Brian’s ass, then away, then back, teasing.

Brian let the notice drop, and turned around, moving his hands to Justin’s hips, pulling their bodies flush up against one another. “You have to guarantee nothing will happen. Besides, you’re carrying the next one.” 

Next one? Justin thought. But he didn’t mention that little slip. “One? Not three?”

“You couldn’t handle it,” Brian answered, backing him up toward the bedroom.

 

Chapter VIII

 **BBJFE writes:** MPreg! Chapter 8. 

Other's note: Ok every one!!!! i am so sorry i half not up dated in a wile but some times life i am a little crazy lol!!! i do not no y i had to rite this, but some times the Muse makes me do these things lol! feel free to juts rede mine and ignore that bich jaynes cause hers is lyk pretty boring!!

 

The babys are 8 months old by BBJFE!! 

So 1 day jutsin was sitting with brianna justine and mikel in the diner adn deb had came over and was tikling baby michael’s chin cause she luved him best of coarse!! and brain swept in threw the door and told his baby (jutsin cause the babys can not talk yet lol!!!) “baby we have a new hose!”

A new house!” Justin screemed and he jumps up all over brain because he was so happy he luve him so much!1

“OMG wear is it” Deb asked?

“It is in the suburbs cause there is an awe some school there!” brain answered.

“OMG u thought of every thing!” justin screemed and brain said “of course i did becuause i am your super hero!” and justin kissed him so hard there lips were swollen but brian’s razberries color lips only looked more beatiful!

 

**Justin takes charge**

**By Jane**

“It occurs to me,” Justin said, looking over at Brian, sprawled across the bed, “that I have been far too complacent.”

“Heh, right,” Brian answered. “Complacent you are not.” He moved his hand to cup Justin’s balls, and Justin felt his blood race straight to his dick. “Yeah,” Brian drawled. “I wouldn’t call that complacent.” 

“Not what I mean, but if you want to blow me, feel free,” Justin answered. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Justin continued. “I mean it,” he tried again, as he soaped Brian’s back. “I have been far too complacent in this relationship.”

“And I meant it,” Brian answered, turning around so Justin could wash his front. He kissed him on the shoulder, “I disagree.”

“See, that’s the problem,” Justin shot back, moving the soap to Brian’s chest. He felt himself becoming distracted for a moment, but shook himself out of the hypnotic state being at eye level with Brian’s chest often induced. “You always disagree. You’re always in control. Always on top.”

“Not always,” Brian growled. “And look what happened.”

“Yeah, look what happened!” Justin smacked him on the stomach and dropped the soap back into the dish. “I don’t even get my quarterly fuck-Brian night anymore!”

“You’re whining,” Brian told him, reaching for the shampoo. 

“I mean it, Brian. I went along with hiring Emmett. I went along with the loft renovations. I went along with being bottom boy for the last year. But I’m done with always nodding along with everything you decide for us without even consulting me!”

Brian turned the shampoo bottle upside down over Justin, letting a dollop of shampoo fall out to hit the top of his head. Then he poured some into his hands and rubbed it into his own hair. When he had rinsed, he looked down at Justin, who remained glaring up at him, the shampoo, still in gel form, running down the side of his head. “You better scrub that in before it oozes off entirely.”

“Damn it, Brian, I can do my own shampoo!” Justin snatched the bottle and poured the gel in his hair, sudsing briskly and rinsing.

“Is that like, symbolic?” Brian asked as he stepped out of the shower and took a towel from the rack. 

“And the shampoo is even yours! I don’t like the smell of kiwi!” 

“Yeah, you tried to bring those Aussie products in last time…” Brian shuddered.

“What’s wrong with Aussie products? And you just threw them out!”

“You’re young, you’ll learn.” He handed Justin a towel.

The sound of grinding teeth could be heard clear to the bedroom. “Okay, seriously,” Justin finally said, trying for a reasonable tone. “You gave birth to the Collective. So you’re the woman. How did I turn into the wife?”

Brian just laughed. “Who said we’re married?”

“That’s it!” Justin yelled. “We’re getting a house!!”

“What?” Brian asked, the smile not leaving his face.

“Well, we need a house.” Justin crossed his arms over his chest. Brian eyed him, thinking he looked delectable when he went for the tough guy look. Justin + tough = too cute for words. 

“You are so cute when you get all butch,” Brian chuckled. 

Justin took a deep breath. “Brian. There isn’t enough room here. For one, the babies are going to start walking soon. Three of Three has already started tormenting Two of Three…” Three, the girl, had also taken to hugging One madly even though it was clear that One and Two were closerthanthis. One tried to be the good brother to both, although Three cried whenever he paid attention to Two. Emmett had taken to sneaking One and Two into the same crib after Three had gone to sleep so she wouldn’t suspect she was the odd baby out.

“Yeah, Three really does seem to whine a lot. I KNOW you’re the father.”

Justin snorted. “Not even. I’ve started suspecting Mikey was the father.”

“What, Mikey topping?” Brian laughed at the absurdity.

“Mikey topping YOU!” Justin laughed, flopping down on the bed, the towel loose around his waist. “Seriously, Brian, can you imagine what Two and Three are gonna be like when they start talking? The first thing they’re going to do is demand separate rooms. Each with One of Three.”

Brian shrugged, pulled the towel off Justin’s body, moved over him. “Ah, Sunshine, I don’t know what you’re complaining about, I’m such a generous husband!”

“I thought we weren’t married,” Justin reminded him dryly.

“Besides,” Brian said, his lips moving onto Justin’s neck, “Gus didn’t start speaking until he was almost three.”

Justin wisely said nothing. Or maybe he was distracted. Brian’s lips softly moved upward, his tongue tracing Justin’s jawline. “Besides,” Justin whispered, “I need studio space for the work I’m doing. Besides, I… uh, I kinda bought a house.”

What? “What?” Brian asked, sitting up. He stared down at Justin, looking so innocent but so determined, so… blonde. “You bought a house.” 

“Yeah.” Justin sat up as well. “I bought a house. It’s huge, north of the city, good school district, kind of in the woods so you can’t see the other houses…”

“You bought a house without me seeing it?”

“You mean without you vetoing it.”

“How’d you buy a house?” Brian asked. 

Justin knew he didn’t believe him. That’s why he was so calm. “There’s the Rage money. And Brett’s hiring me to design the sets for his next movie…”

“The only house you know I’d accept would never be covered with that pittance,” Brian scoffed.

“Um, well…” Justin mumbled something real quick, then scooted off the bed to grab a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer.

“Hang on there!” Brian barked.

“Uh, I said I kinda have a trust fund,” Justin said more clearly.

“I meant to drop the sweats and get that ass back on the bed, but I think you can explain the trust while you’re putting your ass back in my lap.”

“Well,” Justin replied, dropping the pants and climbing back on the bed, straddling Brian’s hips, “I don’t get to cash in on it ‘til I’m 30. But I can borrow against it.”

“And you couldn’t use it for your education because…”

Justin sighed. “Well, fine, I was seriously pissed off at my family and didn’t want to even touch any of that money… besides, I wanted to make it on my own. And you were offering to help. I knew I could always pay you back. So what was the harm in borrowing?”

“Your father left you a trust?”

“Grandparents.” 

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?” Justin lifted his head, but used the motion to arch his back, grinding his butt against Brian’s hard-on, squeezing his thighs closer together.

“You have an idiotic combination of integrity and deviousness.”

“Are you mad about the house?”

“I’ll let you know after I see it.”

“What? You’re not mad?”

“I think you’re cute, trying to toss your money around to usurp the husband position.”

Justin glared.

Brian chuckled, placed one hand on each bulbous butt cheek and squeezed. “I can see where Two gets his sunny disposition.” 

“And I can see where One completely ignores the problems in his own crib.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Look, okay, I bought us a house. We’re gonna move there. I want to top you again.”

Brian smirked. “Yeah, you can want all you want.”

“Briiian!!” 

“How much money are we talking?”

“Uh… five million? Or something. It’s kinda gotten bigger.”

“Good.”

“And you don’t have a problem with this?” Justin leaned forward, his stomach pressing down on Brian’s, flat again after intensive work-outs with a personal trainer. He was terribly vain about the fact that he hadn’t needed the plastic surgeon after all.

“Why should I? My wife’s got money, bought us a house which may or may not be going right back on the market, he’ll be working at home and taking care of the kids, and I can retreat into the city when he pisses me off. What’s to be angry about?”

“Arrghghhgh!!” 

Brian lifted himself onto his elbows, easily lifting Justin with him. He peered down Justin’s body. “What, did you pinch your dick?”

“No! What is it with you? I mean, come on, you’re the woman! I’m da man!!! And I’m STILL the wife!!”

Brian rolled Justin over onto his back, pulling his hands over his heads, kissing him deeply. “You love me just the way I am,” he responded as he nibbled on Justin’s lips, before claiming his mouth and tongue again.

Justin didn’t answer, pretended Brian’s lips precluded his attention. He wasn’t about to admit that was, after all, the truth.


End file.
